Paris
by Miss Kwon
Summary: Sim, Francis definitivamente concordava. Aquela era uma ótima forma de passar uma tarde quente de primavera em Paris. .:França/América:. .:One-shot:.


Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence. Isso é meio óbvio.

* * *

"Certo, certo, por onde eu devo começar?"

"Do começo, é lógico."

Alguém bufando.

"Você já leu isso aproximadamente três mil vezes."

"Não me importo de ler mais uma."

Suspiro.

"Certeza?"

"Sim."

Outro suspiro.

"Alfred, é uma belíssima tarde de primavera em Paris e é _isso _que você quer fazer?"

"Tem outra sugestão?"

"Lógico que tenho! Poderíamos..."

"Exceto isso."

"Você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer!"

"Te conheço bem o suficiente para saber sua sugestão."

"É uma linda, _linda _tarde de primavera, em Paris, cidade das luzes, sol, calor, e você quer ficar aqui trancado?"

"Precisamente."

"Mas..."

"Cala a boca e leia logo."

"_Mon amour, _se eu calar a boca..."

"Leia."

Francis não pode evitar uma risadinha com a irritação do americano. Abaixou o volume do celular de Alfred até que a música clássica fosse tocada apenas ao fundo para facilitar a leitura.

_"Lolita, luz de minha vida, labareda em minha carne. Minha alma, minha lama. Lo-li-ta: a ponta da língua descendo em três saltos pelo céu da boca para tropeçar de leve, no terceiro, contra os dentes. Lo. Li. Ta. Pela manhã ela era Lo, não mais que Lo, com seu metro e quarenta e sete de altura e calçando uma única meia soquete. Era Lola ao vestir os jeans desbotados. Era Dolly na escola. Era Dolores sobre a linha pontilhada. Mas em meus braços sempre foi Lolita."_

Francis sorriu suavemente enquanto lia cada linha da obra. Alfred havia fechado os olhos enquanto escutava a voz do francês recitando as palavras que ele já havia decorado há muito tempo, mas que definitivamente soavam melhor com o francês pronunciando-as. Francis segurava o livro com uma mão, correndo os dedos longos pelos fios louros de Alfred, que apoiava sua cabeça no colo do mais velho e parecia mais relaxado que algumas horas atrás.

Estava tão acostumado àquele livro que alguns trechos estavam gravados em sua mente. Sorriu novamente. Não tinha tanto carinho por aquele livro quanto Alfred tinha, e Francis não entendia bem o porquê. Segundo o que Alfred lhe dissera quando perguntara pela primeira vez, "a beleza estética da narrativa, a poesia das descrições, a história complexa, os personagens e seus pensamentos... Esse livro é ótimo, Francis!", mas ainda assim, ele não gostava tanto daquela obra em particular.

Embora pudesse enxergar sua beleza, claro, ele já havia lido para o americano tantas vezes que começara a enjoar. Mas não podia negar que simplesmente adorava quando o mais novo o puxava para o sofá, lhe entregava o livro e lhe pedia para lê-lo em voz alta.

Alfred sentou-se bruscamente, puxando o francês pela gola da camisa e depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios. Francis piscou, confuso, sendo que geralmente ele tomava a iniciativa.

"Eu sei que você é o país do amor, mas eu preciso ser um pouco clichê."

"Por favor."

"Sim."

"Bastante clichê, _Amérique. _Estou impressionado."

Alfred revirou os olhos, estapeando de leve o francês.

"É a resposta para a sua pergunta."

"Qual delas? _Mon Dieu_, Alfred, seja mais específico."

"Se era isso que eu queria fazer numa tarde quente de primavera em Paris. Eu estou com você, ouvindo você, perto de você. Sem conflitos, diferenças, guerras, questões políticas. Apenas um dia comum com você. Sim. É o que eu gosto de fazer em tardes de primavera."

O americano falou tudo em apenas um fôlego, e ao terminar, respirou profundamente, o tom rubro colorindo suas bochechas. Definitivamente, Francis falava coisas assim o tempo inteiro, mas ele não. Alfred olhou para as próprias mãos, se arrependendo de cada palavra assim que ouviu a risada do outro.

"Essa é a sua forma de ser romântico?" Francis possuía um sorriso divertido nos lábios, adorando a reação envergonhada do americano.

"Idiota."

Ao contrário do que Alfred esperava, Francis riu, se aproximou do mais novo e beijou-o docemente, sentindo-o responder timidamente. E agora, o sorriso de Francis não era irônico, irritante ou provocador. Para Alfred, era sincero.

"Je t'aime."

O americano ruborizou ao tentar falar no idioma do outro, que alargou o sorriso, abraçando-o.

Sim, Francis definitivamente concordava. Aquela era uma ótima forma de passar uma tarde quente de primavera em Paris.

"I love you too."

* * *

N/A: Desculpem-me por escrever isso, sério. Precisei escrever porque não tem nenhuma FrUs em português aqui, e esse fandom precisa de mais FrUs. Não tem nenhum plot de verdade, é só... fluff. O trecho em itálico do livro Lolita, de Vladimir Nabokov, porque foi o primeiro que passou pela minha cabeça. Bem, é um headcanon meu que eles dois gostam desse livro porque é maravilhosamente bem escrito e sua complexidade é interessante. Pessoalmente, a relação dele com ela era nojenta e perturbadora, mas o livro continua sendo bom. Agora que parei para pensar melhor, eu devia ter colocado outro trecho de outro livro ali, mas fazer o que. É um livro interessante, e no meu headcanon, é por isso que eles gostam, embora achem o relacionamento de H.H com Dolores horrível. Desculpe se ofendi algo com isso. Desculpe de verdade.


End file.
